Fancy
by Y2JSGIRLIE
Summary: Its Christmas and Dawn-Marie and Torrie have their fashion show. In competitions, you may win one thing and lose another. SONG FIC


Fancy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Destiny's Child does. I don't own Tazz, Dawn Marie, Al, or Stacey. The song is sung from Torrie to Dawn-Marie.  
  
  
  
Torrie sighed. It was Christmas and she was here at the WWE. She had a fashion show/competition with Dawn-Marie. Again. The theme was Santa's Little Helpers. Torrie put on the little red thong and bikini top Test gave her for Christmas. She wrapped a red jacket that looked like Santa's over her. She put on black boots and did her hair in curls. She put a hat over her hair and carried a sack around with her. She knew she was going to beat Dawn-Marie. She had to get her back for being engaged to her father.  
  
I don't fancy you too much child  
  
I don't fancy you too much child  
  
don't fancy you too much child  
  
I don't fancy you too much  
  
You think your cute,you think your fine  
  
your always trin-trin to steal my shine,get off of  
  
me don't mess with me, you know who you are!  
  
Dawn-Marie was in the room getting changed for the show. She was deciding between a green slip and a white bikini. She put on the green slip and put on green heels. She put on a long, green coat and a green hat that sat perfectly on top of her head. She put on her make up thinking. "I'm going to win tonight. The crowd loves me better. I'm going to show Torrie and that fool." She thought to herself. As she finished she saw Torrie and walked by her up to the curtain.  
  
I've always been so nice to you girl  
  
Helpin' you girl, there for you girl  
  
You always tried to compete wit me girl  
  
Usin me girl,abusin me girl  
  
Flirtin wit every man u see,  
  
especially if the man likes me,  
  
baby where's your self esteem,  
  
Find your own idenity!  
  
"Hello. I'm Tazz and tonight, Santa has a few presents for all of you!" Tazz said smirking in the ring. A large crown and a sash lay on the table. The ring looked beautiful. It was covered in white stuff that looked like snow and everything was red and green. "First off, we have Torrie, Mrs. Santa Clause!" Tazz said as Torrie walked down the ramp and into the ring. She blew a kiss to the announcers and Tazz. "Well, she's all I want for Christmas." He laughed. "Now, give it up for Dawn-Marie, Santa's Favorite Elf. Ha, my favorite elf, too!" The crowd didn't yell as much as they did for Torrie. Dawn-Marie made her way to the ring and did her little dance. Torrie had angst in her eyes.  
  
Your head ain't right,  
  
no congradulating schemer  
  
Your head ain't right,  
  
you's a liar and a cheater  
  
And I don't want you,  
  
I don't want you i don't want you no more,  
  
don't come knockin at my door  
  
Don't know what you came here for,  
  
if you didn't know than now u know!  
  
"Torrie, show us what you've got." Tazz yelled into the mic. Music started and Torrie started to take it off. She started with the jacket, then threw the hat out into the audience. She danced a little then the music stopped. The crowd yelled loud! Dawn-Marie looked frightened. Music started for her and she took off the green jacket. The jacket slid off her shoulders and she tripped. Torrie laughed but tried to stop. Dawn-Marie got up and danced along to the music. When it ended, Tazz said, "Wow, that was, um, interesting."  
  
I don't fancy you too much child  
  
I don't fancy you too much child  
  
don't fancy you too much child  
  
I don't fancy you too much  
  
You think your cute,you think your fine  
  
your always trin-trin to steal my shine,get off of  
  
me don't mess with me, you know who you are!  
  
"Now is the time to judge these little gifts." Tazz said as he held Torrie's hand in the air. The crowd roared with screams and whistles. Then he moved over to Dawn-Marie. "And Dawn-Marie." He held her hand up. A few whistles but not as much as Torrie got came from the crowd. "I think we have a winner." Tazz said smiling.  
  
Roll those eyes girl,twist them hips girl  
  
Swing that handles in the air  
  
If u wonder why u never had a girlfriend  
  
I think I made myself clear  
  
Girl change your ways right now today  
  
Stop hating me,baby find your own idenity Your head ain't right,  
  
no congradulating schemer  
  
  
  
Torrie grinned. Of course she was going to win. She always won. "Torrie, congratulations!" Tazz said as he set the crown on top of her head and put the sash around her. "You are Miss Christmas 2002!" She smiled and blew kisses to the crowd and kissed Tazz on the cheek. Tazz turned to Dawn-Marie how had her arms crossed. "Well, Dawn-Marie, the crowd sure was tripped over your performance." Tazz and Torrie laughed.  
  
Your head ain't right,  
  
you's a liar and a cheater  
  
And I don't want u, I don't want u,  
  
I don't want u no more,don't come knockin at  
  
my door, don't know what u came here 4,  
  
if u didn't know than now u know!  
  
Dawn-Marie looked pissed off as usual. The crowd turned to the ramp to see Santa coming down! Santa started to dance then jumped up in the ring. He walked over to Dawn-Marie and kissed her. Torrie's face showed disgust. "I knew she was a slut but kissing Santa!" Torrie thought. Torrie walked over to the guy and turned him around. She kissed him passionately on the lips. The Santa took off the hat and the beard. He looked at Torrie. Torrie's face was as red as her bikini.  
  
I don't fancy you too much child  
  
I don't fancy you too much child  
  
don't fancy you too much child  
  
I don't fancy you too much  
  
You think your cute,you think your fine  
  
your always trin-trin to steal my shine,get off of  
  
me don't mess with me, you know who you are!  
  
"Ugh!" She screamed wiping her mouth. "Dad!" She yelled. She just kissed her father with tongue! Dawn-Marie laughed. "Embarrassed?" She asked her. Torrie looked up as she continued to laugh. Torrie charged at Dawn- Marie, hitting her. Dawn-Marie didn't fight back. Torrie was pulled off her by her father. "Naughty, naughty. You're on Santa's bad list." He said smiling. Torrie shook her head. This couldn't be happening!  
  
Girlfriend, Lord knows that I've tried  
  
No matter how much I give to u  
  
You only use me for what I've got  
  
You take my kindness for weakness  
  
You take advantage of people  
  
One day you shall reap what u sow  
  
Girl get your head up out the clouds! Girlfriend, you think your cute  
  
Girlfriend, don't you think your fine  
  
Girlfriend your always tryin',  
  
always tryin to steal my shine  
  
  
  
Dawn-Marie kissed Al on the lips and took Torrie's crown. Torrie glared at her. She snatched it out of her hands and kicked her in the stomach. She tore the long, green jacket and laughed. Tazz stood terrified in the corner. "Ever since you came here, you've been trying to take everything away from me!" Torrie said as she tore the jacket. "It's coming to a stop." She said as Dawn-Marie raised her eye brow at her keeping silent.  
  
I don't fancy you too much child  
  
I don't fancy you too much child  
  
don't fancy you too much child  
  
I don't fancy you too much  
  
You think your cute,you think your fine  
  
your always trin-trin to steal my shine,get off of  
  
me don't mess with me, you know who you are!  
  
"You know what, Torrie?" Al asked her daughter. "What?" She replied sharply. "Even if you changed your mind about the wedding, you aren't invited anymore." Al said. Torrie shrugged. "You thought I was going to go and watch my father be lured in? No!" Al looked at her. "And stay out of our lives!" Dawn-Marie's mouth dropped.  
  
I don't fancy you too much child  
  
I don't fancy you too much child  
  
don't fancy you too much child  
  
I don't fancy you too much  
  
You think your cute,you think your fine  
  
your always trin-trin to steal my shine,get off of  
  
me don't mess with me, you know who you are!  
  
"You want me out of your lives? Fine. Good bye, dad." She went to leave the ring but turned back. "I tried to save you but you didn't listen. You're going to marry the most selfish, cruelest, cold hearted b!tch in the world." She turned and left. Dawn-Marie looked at her fiancé. "Oh well." They walked out of the ring together.  
  
Get off of me don't mess with me, I won't say no names 


End file.
